


Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and Other Histories of Middle Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Unwanted admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arien hated Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that there's no Valentine's Day in Arda. I also don't care.

Arien hated Valentine's Day.

It wasn't that there wasn't anybody she was interested in; there was. It was just... Tilion.

He was alright sometimes, she supposed. But Valentine's Day wasn't one of those times.

You could tell, because Arien was currently curled into a rather small ball inside of her friend Ilmarë's closet, praying that Tilion wouldn't find her. He hadn't yet, but it was still only two in the afternoon and she wouldn't be safe until well after sunset.

"Ilmare!" Tilion's voice chirped. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. "Have you seen Arien? I've been looking for her all day."

"No, sorry," Ilmarë said, and Arien released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "But I can give her your gifts if I do see her. I'd tell her they're from you."

"Would you?" and he did sound grateful. "Thank you, I'd rather give her the flowers myself but the rest I'll give you, is that all right?" A pause. "Thank you! Bye!"

One minute and three seconds after the door closed, Ilmarë's voice rang out in the silent room. "He's gone. You can come out now."

Arien opened the closet door, stepped out, and sat down next to Ilmarë on the narrow bed. "Thank you."

Ilmarë smiled and the room seemed visibly brighter. "Of course. Now would you like to share this box of chocolates?" The answer to that, when asked by one's girlfriend, was always yes, and Arien gave it.

Maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
